Jack's Story
by Firewind306
Summary: (HM64) Following the death of his grandfather, Jack Peter's inherits the family farm. While still grieving with the loss of his grandfather, and the farm stirring memories, he takes it upon himself to restore the farm. Coming to terms with life, and death, Jack finds life is what you want it to be. Finding peace, humor, happiness and love, this is Jack's Story.


-Prologue (Ownership)

News spread through Flower Bud Villiage like a wildfire. Old Man Peter's was dead. Stories varied on when exactly, but it was  
agreed on in the end, that the demanding work, coupled with an aging heart might have taken away the elderly man.  
The farm he worked on his whole life, was now passed on to his grandson Jack. Jack's mother Mary passed after giving birth,  
leaving his father in a great depression. Shortly after, he passed too. Leaving him to be raised by his Grandparents. His grandfather  
became the only male figure in his life, and in essence, taught him everything he knew. When news of his death reached Jack,his sorrow was deeply felt. Jack Peter's at the age of twenty-five, became the official owner of Peter's Ranch. Jack spent his life from the age of fifteen, committing to school, and possible futures.

Relationships, came and went in the city. Woman who would captivate his young heart, seemed lifeless, and vacant as he grew. Running, and restoring a farm is hard work, he realized. Jack knew nothing of farmlife. He knew nothing of the feeling of waking up at the very crack of dawn. Work of this kind was far beyond anything Jack could think of. He wasn't the most...physical kind of worker either.  
In today's modern age of technology, and intellect, Jack himself rarely worked. His personal "justification" was that he was always studying. Now he found himself in a situation he couldn't walk away from. Every bit of his body was filled with dread, and intimidation. Even just thinking about what work would have to be done, filled him with this sense of being over-whelmed. So it came to be, after all legal issues taken care of, and a painful funeral, Jack set his sights on the farm. Saying goodbye to his life wasn't difficult. Anti-social was a word he passed around inwardly. He had very few friends in the city, at least, none who he fully confided in. However, to say the departure was easy, would also be an exaggeration. He figured cell service would be next to non-existant.  
Hesitantly, he packed his things, clothes, an acoustic guitar, and walked towards the car.

Chapter 1 (Peter's Ranch)

Jack sold almost everything he owned. In his mind, this was a symbolistic move. The finality of his decision, as he would often look back on.  
Along with his laptop, cell phone, three suitcases of clothes, and many boxes of personal items, the car finally pulled into view of the farm at nearly ten o' clock in the morning. As he drove, he noticed he eventually ran out of road, and realized...he...was more or less making his own road to his house. Pulling up beside the house, he stepped out of the car. It was..a kind of...shady yellow, with a brown roof, and a wooden door. The steps had a strange aura of age to them, he guessed it would be a few weeks before they would kill him by some freak fall. But he found himself constantly looking back to the field. The grass stood tall, as if proud, and shouting words to Jack, intimidating him further. There was even a huge boulder in the middle of the field. Using what logic he had, he could find no solid answer on why, or even how it got there. But rocks there were, numerous too, it seemed. Just the very look of the pasture in it's shoddy condition might have been enough to send him away, and sell the ranch. But he made his final choice. He was gonna stick this through. He pushed the thoughts of the field away into the back of his mind.  
"Out of sight, out of mind", he thought to himself as he decided to see what his home will be like. He grabbed two suitcases, and began his ascent up the stairs. Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak. "Second thought, maybe even a few days," he chuckled nervously. It was small house, yet it was just as remembered it. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't imagine how he, and his grandparents actually lived comfortably. There was an oak table in the middle of the room, with three chairs, empty. There was a bed in the left corner of the tiny house, not much, but he looked at it knowing fully, he'll love that bed after today's drive. To his surprise, there was a working t.v set, just opposite of him. Feeling optimistic, he started unpacking everything. Placing it all in it's proper order, and neatly unpacking, he thought it time for a well deserved break. Eventually, after finding his coffee maker in the midst of his articles, the pot started sending off a caffeinated auroma.  
Knock-knock. He looked towards the door, in abit of disbelief, and looked to the clock. 3 PM. "C-come in!", Jack said enthuastically, completely happy on his decision to make coffee. The door slowly opened, revealing among the biggest men he's ever seen. With a haircut symetrically straight, almost taken care of perfectly, and a fledgling mustache. Behind the hazel eye's, a hardy voice seemed to erupt. "Hello there! Do you remember me kid?", the man spoke loudly.  
"Uhm...not specifically, sir? But, I just moved here today, would you care for a cup of coffee? It's fresh!", Jack smiled.  
"Haha! Not too worry, you were pretty young when you left town. My name is Zack, I used to buy your Granddads produce all the time.  
I heard his grandson would be taking over the farm, and I felt an obligation to help you out. Your gran'pappi, was one hell o' a man.", Zack spoke solemnly as he grabbed a cup. "You've got alot of work ahead of you, Jack. Not all of it will be easy."

From three o clock, til 10 in the evening they talked, and talked. Jack found out his guest had a family. A daughter named May, and a wife named Jane. Listening to Zack's stories, he also found out Zack was rarely home, that among the only times he'd see May, she would already be sleeping. He learned alot about Flower Bud Villiage, and it's history, but as Zack had put it: "I'll have someone show you around tommorow morning, okay?" After Zack left, Jack continued unpacking.  
He shortly got ready for sleep, knowing his new life started in the morning.

Sleep wasn't much help, he theorized because he barely got any. When he looked at the clock and saw 6 AM, he decided it was time.  
After a quick pot of coffee, and a small meal, he left outdoors to the huge farm, with honestly, no real goal in mind.  
On March 1st, his first spring here, he would later remember, he "began". After roaming around the property, he found his grandpa's tool shed. Walking inside, he realized...it was alot smaller then he remembered. He grabbed the hoe, the axe, the sickle, and a Hammer.  
His...well...field would be a subjective word, was no more then thirty feet from his front door. Yet still, the grass stood tall, and proud.  
The sickle in his hands were already planning on what to do, and as he positioned himself for the swing, he heard a voice.  
"Hellooooooo!", Jack looked to where the voice came from, and found only a small man. All dressed in fine Red clothing (complete with a red top-hat), and probably the finest moustache he's seen, and a round nose, Jack approached him carefully. "Hello nice to meet you. I'm Mayor Theodore. Please, just call me Theo. Zack asked me to show you around the Villiage. Now I'm sure you have lots of questions. Shall I show you around?", he said politely. Jack looked to his field, then back to the little man...and...once again back to the field. "Sure!", Jack smiled. "Anything to distract me for the moment."; he thought to himself. They started walking down the tiny road, until he got to the main road, with the four different directions it would travel. The Mayor pointed to the left side of the road. "If you take this path,  
you head towards Moon Mountain, and the Vineyard." Jack looked down the path, and noticed indeed, it went up a mountain.  
Beside that path was a hill, with a few buildings on top of it, and a sign beside the path. The mayor then pointed in the opposite direction.  
"This way leads to the Green Ranch. I'm sure they'll do their best to teach you how to raise animals properly if you ask."; he continued politely. "Oh!", he stopped himself mid sentence; "They're also looking for someone to take their horse, so you should drop by before the end of spring." Jack stared down the trail. "H-horse?", he stammered. I don't even have a dog, was the biggest thought. They stood in between the four roads. Jack, even with his mind on literally everyting else, could not help but enjoy the scenery. Trees everywhere, grass greener then he'd ever seen. Bush, shrubs, and nature all around him. "Come along, Jack, this way. I'm going to introduce you to the villagers.", Mayor Theodore led the way proudly. So they continued down the road, Jack asked about the Vineyard, but found himself with the same statement he'd get over and over: "Ask them." The path towards the villages was actually...beautiful. They were flowers everywhere, upon asking, he found out about the villiages Flower Festival. Shortly, Jack saw the villiage, and numerous people going about their business. He noticed an elderly woman in a rocking-chair outside of a brown building. Children running around, playing, yelling, and having fun. As they approached a building which the sign read: Florist Lillia.  
He found the name kind of basic, but said nothing. But the building itself seemed perfectly suitable for it's surroundings. There was even a greenhouse behind the main building, which he found impressive. As the Mayor chatted, and chatted, Jack noticed a young woman with a red dress, and the most pinkish hair he's ever seen. She was watering the plants outside, humming an unnoticable tune, as a older woman came upto her and he quickly noted her pink hair too.  
"Goodmorning Lillia! How are the flowers on this fine morning?"; Theo waved as they approached the building.  
"Good Morning Mayor", the older woman said with a charming smile. "Just fine, Spring's only begun, and they're turning out wonde-Oh! Hello!", she put down the basket after noticing Jack. Theodore looked to Jack, "This is the florist Lillia, and her daughter sell vegetable and grass seeds, and they can tell you what to do." The younger girl, after finishing her task, and mildly eavesdropping, looked towards Jack, and smiled a charming smile, which he knew got it from her mother.  
"Hello", she spoke softly. "I'm Popuri. You must be Old Man Peter's Grandson. I'm...sorry about recent events."  
Jack could not help but feel something. "Haha, yes. I'm Jack Peter's.  
Thank you, It...I don't know actually. It's been over Ten years since I've been around the villiage. So...everything is completely different to me, and yet...It's kind of the same.", Jack chuckled. Popuri smiled at him.  
"Well Lillia, I should let you get back to work, this here Young Man, needs to be shown more, come along Jack.", he motioned his hand in another direction. "It was nice meeting you Jack, please stop by the store if you need anything, okay?", Lillia waved.  
"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh, I think I'll probably see you shortly.", Jack looked beyond the path to his farm with a defeated tone.  
As they turned, Lillia walked inside, cheerfully. "It...was really nice meeting you Popuri, I'll see you around!", he said as he ran to the Mayor. Jack actually struggled to keep up with the tiny Mayor, which surprised him. "Yeah Jack...It was lovely to see you...again."; Popuri whispered under her breath, smiling. She watched him run along, until he was out of sight, and continued humming away.

The mayor happily showed him the church, which was beautifully constructed. A small church, used also as a school for children.  
He was lead further, and showed the bar. "It's only open in the evenings", Mayor Theodore said with a nudge to Jack's arm.. "It's run by a fellow by the name of Duke. Nice enough little place, they serve wine from the Vineyard you've seen earlier." He pointed up some stone steps, "You go up there to get to the Village Square. It where we hold our festivals. Come on. I'll show you the library." Thus, the walk started again. As they passed by numerous other buildings, the Mayor stopped abruptly. "This, is the Tool and Craft Shop. You can buy farm tools, and sundry goods there" Jack looked to the building, and saw two doors.  
"Are...are...are they connected, or something?", Jack stared. "Yup! Both stores, under one roof. The wall inside seperates them.", Theo proclaimed. "I have a feeling, this I gotta see sometime," Jack thought. A man walked out of the door, and looked quite surprised to see both the Mayor and a stranger standing in front of him. His jaw dropped in shock," Oh! Uh...Eh...Hello! The names Rick! But, uhm..Mayor? I gotta jet!", and took off running.  
"Yeahhhh...that's Rick. Kind of an...eccentric individual, but..he's got good stock.", the Mayor spoke as he scratched his head.  
"This way, I'll show you our local Bakery!". The walk once again commenced, although the mention of a Bakery did perk up his attention. When they came to building, the sign only said: "Cake." Jack could not but help to notice everyone's lack of creativity on names. The Mayor chatted about this, about that. Who this person was, and what have you. She stood outside with a cup of Tea, and Jack noticed this was the building where he saw the old woman. But this girl...was...rather young. He tried rudely not to stare, and they approached her. "Good Morning Mayor. Come purchase another Cake today?", she said sweetly, her hazel eyes filled with modesty. "Good morning Elli. No, not today. I'm showing this young man around the Village.", he motioned toward Jack, who kinda stood there awkwardly. "He's Jim Peter's grandson, the one who inherited the farm." She looked at Jack, and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elli. I knew your grandpa. I'm...really sorry about your loss", she said with a soft...but heavy tone. There's that sentence again, loss...  
Jack didn't want to go there. "Nice to meet you Elli. I'm Jack. Thank you. Although...It's been ten years since I've seen Grandpa, coming back here after...Heh...It's something else.", he pushed those words away. "But...all the same. Thanks for making me feel welcome to the community.", Jack surprised himself with the honesty behind that. "Well Elli, have a great day," the Mayor said," This young man is almost done with his tour,so long!", Theodore said, waving.  
Jack looked at Theo walking away, and back to Elli. "Uhm...well...uhm..again, it was lovely meeting you Elli.  
have a great day!" Jack was just about start walking when she spoke up. "I will. Jack? You should come for coffee and a slice of cake sometime. It'd be wonderful to have you over. On the house, promise." she said confidently. In all honesty, Jack was kind of taken aback from that, and he knew he was blushing.  
"Oh...uh...uhm...", the chuckle just came out. "Hahaha, I'll show up one of these days, but for a little guy, the Mayor can walk fast! I should catch up. I'll be looking forward to that cup!"; Jack said with a smile jogging away. Today was going great, and it was the first time he met so much positivity in his life, for a very long time. Something he'd fondly recall. "This time...don't get sick," Elli whispered, then took a sip while watching him trying to catch up with the little man.

After walking past a bridge for a very small river, Jack would later constantly note, the pair arrived at a clearing in the grove. More houses stood, and the Mayor pointed to one. "That there is the Potion Shop. You can drink the medicine there when you feel sick, but as I tell my daughter, rest is the best thing" he said with a big smile. Jack looked towards the building, and saw a small old man, sitting on his steps smoking a pipe. As they continued walking, a group of three kids ran by playing tag, and the pair reached a building. Behind it, was a rather extravagant house, with beautiful schrubbery surrounding the house. But the Mayor walked to the building. In front of the establishment were two woman, one older, and one younger. As they noticed the Mayor and Jack, they began to wave, with cheerful smiles. "Cheerful. Everyone in this village is so...cheerful",Jack thought to himself. The Mayor put a hand on his belly, smiled, and chuckled.  
"This is the Library, and these two beautiful woman are my family. My wife Anna, and daughter Maria."  
Something Jack remembered for sure, was that Anna, was not only the older one...but had some BIG hair. Black. A nice color for her features. Maria was carrying a bundle of books in one arm, and had this kind look to her. Her shy eye's hidden behind her glasses shone sweetly, Jack thought. "Honey, this is Jack. Jim's grandson. I'm showing him around, to get his bearings.", huffed Theo. "Hello Jack. Welcome. Theodore's been expecting you. I hope the villagers are treating you well." Anna said with a thoughtful smile. "Oh yes, very much" as he shook her hand, "The village is beautiful this spring. Glad too meet you Anna.", Jack tried his best maintain his composure. He then looked to Maria and shook her hand, "It's really nice to meet you Maria." he smiled. One thing that hit him hard, was how sweet, and thoughtful her voice was. "You too Jack. I hope I see around soon. It's wonderful to meet you. But, I really have to get to the church, bye pops!"  
Then, she was gone. Quickly. Really quickly. "She...seems...nice?", Jack kinda stood there in disbelief at her speed. The Mayor laughed, while Anna smiled, "She's a quick one, alright. Don't worry, she's like that." While they talked, and Jack asked, he learned a few more things about Flower Bud Village. But Jack quickly decided to go back to the florist and buy some seeds. He really didn't have much money. All his possessions didn't really bring him too much coin, but 700$ should help considerably he decided. He waved good-bye to Theodore and Anna, and walked along. Experiencing the forest, and village to himself.  
Maria silently watched him walk away, hidden behind the brush. One finger pushed up the glasses properly on her face, while another took out a stray twig in her hair. "It's him...it's really him?"

"It's HOW MUCH?", Jack was literally dumbfounded. "200$ for seven seeds, it's actually nine but...", Lillia trailed off. "Nine...If anything, with my skill I'd probably only get about...Huh...maybe seven. Good Call.", Jack stroked his chin while looking at the products. "Seven Turnip seeds.", Jack said, "and...they grow the fastest?"  
"Yes they do, but selling prices are lower then say..Potatoes." Lillia claimed. "I'll take em!" Jack slid the money on the counter. "You know, with that money, you COULD buy more." Lillia said jokingly. "Haha! Yeah, totally. But, I'm already kind of out of my league. This'll be for starters. To get an idea. Speaking of which...  
I know a little of your basic farming...well...something about farmi-... okay, I know nothing at all about farming", Jack smiled nervously.

Evening crept-up on the village, and the sounds of spring filled the evening air. The Sun was slowly setting behind Moon Mountain, and Jack was almost home.  
He walked to the creaky steps, and heard a whimper. Looking around, trying hard to identify the noise. He put the groceries, and his seeds on the table, turned on the outside light of his house. When he came face to face with the monstrosity. At the foot of his steps it stood. He never seen a creature look so alone, hungry, and desperate. His heart felt an instant of pity at the tiny creature, and yet, he felt the same way. "Come on in friend, can you make it up the steps?" Jack tried his best to sound friendly. The tiny puppy struggled, and struggled up the high steps. But succeed it did. Jack went to the fridge and grabbed some food to start cooking, as he did he fed the puppy. It ate very little at a time. Jack wondered if the small thing fully trusted him at first, then realized how lucky he was to climb the steps.  
The small dog's ribs were almost showing through it's fur, it's hunger evidently obvious. Slowly, the pup had ate what it could. After turning on the t.v wanting to see what was showing, he found somewhat more entertainment in the little terror. He smiled when the pup gathered enough energy to walk to him.  
On any other day, Jack was positive he'd be annoyed with it dirtying his floor, but he could only smile. The pup wagged his tail, pleased at his meal as he lay next to Jack's feet. "Lucky. That's truly what you are friend. Lucky." He put some old newspapers that he used for packing,in the corner by the door, and gently placed the sleeping pup down. On the Peter's farm, sounds of night critters came out, basking in the moonlight as the light inside went out in the only house.


End file.
